The Obelisk
|season=2 |number=20 |image=File:The Obelisk title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=May 14, 1990 |writer=Rick Schwartz Nancy Ann Miller |director=William Fruet |previous=The True Believer |next= }} "The Obelisk" is the twentieth and final episode of the 2nd season of the War of the Worlds TV series. Plot Malzor plans to release deadly Talesian spores in a desperate last bid to destroy all life on Earth. However, Debi's alien friend Ceeto steals an obelisk containing shocking secrets that bring the war to an unexpected conclusion. Synopsis There are only 40 Morthren left. Malzor consults the obelisk, which reveals the past and the future. He orders the lethal, forbidden Talesian spores released. Release pods are positioned, awaiting favorable winds. Ceeto steals the obelisk and reveals the Morthren past to Debi, Harrison and Suzanne. In 1945, Mana observed Earth's atomic blasts. Tallick, the Morthren leader and Mana's father, orders Malzor to prepare an expeditionary force with Malzor's wife, Tila, in command. The effort renders Morthrai's ecosystem unbalanced. When Tila is killed in the 1953 invasion, Malzor secretly kills Tallick, takes his place and orders a second invasion, destroying Morthrai in the process. Ceeto reveals the secret to Mana. She leads the team to expose Malzor. In the confrontation, Malzor kills Ceeto. In an act of revenge, Debi kills Malzor. Mana orders the spores and the base destroyed. The war of the worlds is finally over. Notes *This series finale episode includes clips from the 1953 film ''The War of the Worlds'' and the episode Loving the Alien. Quotes :Mana: You must understand that your world is destined to suffer the same fate as ours. :Harrison: Can you help us avoid that fate? :Mana: pause That is up to you. Cast Episode Cast *Jared Martin as Harrison Blackwood *Lynda Mason Green as Suzanne McCullough *Adrian Paul as John Kincaid *Denis Forest as Malzor *Catherine Disher as Mana *Rachel Blanchard as Debi McCullough *John Gilbert as Tallick *Keram Malicki-Sánchez as Ceeto *Cynthia Dale as Tila *Julian Richings as Ardix *Patricia Phillips as Bayda Episode Crew *Directed by William Fruet *Written by Rick Schwartz and Nancy Ann Miller *Produced by Jon Anderson and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Original Music by Joe Delia and Harry Manfredini *Cinematography by Maris H. Jansons *Film Editor - Geoff Craigen *Casting - Susan Forrest *Production Designer - Gavin Mitchell *Art Director - Rolf Harvey *Set Decorators - Gareth Wilson and Greg Chown (uncredited) *Costume Designer - Delphine White Makeup Department *Jenny Arbour - Hair Stylst *Inge Klaudi - Makeup Artist *Jordan Samuel - Assistant Makeup Artist (uncredited) Production Management *Lan Lamon - Post-Production Supervisor *Susan Murdoch - Production Manager *Nan Skiba - Assistant Production Manager *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Terry Ingram - First Assistant Director *Chris Lamon - Third Assistant Director *Ken A. Smith - Second Assistant Director *David Warry-Smith - Second Unit Director Art Department *Dan Bezaire - Property Master *Greg Chown - Lead Set Dresser *Malcolm Glassford - Lead Set Dresser *Bruce Grant - Lead Props *Henry Jesiak - Lead Set Dresser *Ken Sinclair - Set Dresser *Stuart Land - Sculpted Main Title Alien Hands (uncredited) *Andriy Pereklita - Props: Second Unit (uncredited) Sound Department *Yuri Gorbachow - Re-Recording Mixer *Gary Daprato - Foley Artist *Frank Morrone - Re-Recording Mixer *Steve Foster - Dialogue Editor *Terry Gordica - Post Audio Supervisor *Don Grundsten - Boom Operator *Dennis Hill - Foley Artist *Anthony Lancett - Sound Effects Editor *Tom Mather - Sound Recordist *John Sievert - Foley Artist *Mark Wright - Dialogue Editor Special Effects *Nancy Howe - Prosthetics Assistant *Andrew Kenworthy - Prosthetics Designer *Marianne Klein - Special Effects Coordinator Visual Effects *John Gajdecki - Visual Effects Artist Stunts *Ted Hanlan - Stunt Coordinator *John Stead - Stunts (uncredited) Camera and Electrical Department *Christophe Bonnière - Director of Photography: Second Unit *Jon Cassar - Camera Operator *Duane Gullison - Generator Operator *Jeff Hohener - Second Assistant Camera *Michael Iwan - Grip *Scott Keates - Grip *Alan Lennox - Best Boy *Ben Mark Holzberg - Still Photographer *Michael "Flash" McDonald - Electrician *Steve Morrison - Electrician *David Moxness - Gaffer *Daniel Narduzzi - Key Grip *David Pamplin - Best Boy Grip *Glen Treilhard - First Assistant Camera Casting Department *Gabrielle Iviney - Extras Casting Costume and Wardrobe Department *Isabel De Biasio - Wardrobe Mistress Editorial Department *Stewart Dowds - Assistant Editor *Gary Mueller - Film Transfer Coordinator *Gary L. Smith - Post-Production Executive Location Management *David Coombs - Location Manager Music Department *Steven Cohen - Composer: Main Title Theme *Music Performed by Harry Manfredini *Fred Mollin - Composer: Main Title Theme Transportation Department *Eddie Bowman - Transportation Coordinator *Jeff Steinberg - Picture Vehicle Coordinator Other Crew *Aileen Bell - Studio Manager *James F. Breithaupt - Production Accountant *Kathryn Buck - Continuity Supervisor *Janet Gayford - Production Secretary *Janet MacLean - Excerpts *Sheri McGrath - Script Coordinator *Deborah Nathan - Script Consultant *Susan Perry - Assistant to Producer *Ginger Reynolds-Smith - Assistant to Executive Producer *Regina Robb - Production Coordinator *Rick Schwartz - Executive Production Consultant *Jim Trombetta - Story Editor *Pat Turner - Paralegal References External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0744055/ The Obelisk] at IMDb Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes